Gray Fever: The One To Kill Us All
by E. V. Roslyn
Summary: -PERMANENT HIATUS- Batman crossover AU fanfic. An epidemic spreads through Gotham and kills Jason Todd and many others. In order to create a vaccine before it's too late, alliances are formed, some more unlikely than others.


**A/N: This fanfiction is a Teen Titans/Batman crossover, but there are also references to Justice League, Young Justice, and other works of DC comics and TV shows. I do not own any DC characters/terms/locations mentioned in here. All rights reserved to DC comics.**

**WARNINGS: Character death, OCs, non-graphic romance, violence, language, and (minor) m/m &amp; f/m canon and non-canon relationships.**

**I have this set as a T rated story.**

**I****f you feel it should be otherwise, please let me know at any point and I'll change either the content or the rating as I see fit.**

* * *

**GRAY FEVER: THE ONE TO KILL US ALL**

_by E. V. Roslyn_

**-oo0o0oo-**

**Part 1- ****The Virus**

**-oo0o0oo-**

**CHAPTER ONE- "Brothers Across the Country"**

* * *

**Hospital, Gotham City**

**Thursday June 28, 2012 ****EDT 11:23 PM**

**-BW-**

Bruce and Tim waited outside the emergency room with anguished expressions. Not a word was spoken between them. There was no need. Jason had been suffering a dangerously high fever all day. Although he had been given medical treatment at Wayne Manor, Jason's illness only got worse. Bruce had no choice but to rush his second ward to the hospital.

The doctors did everything they could to treat Jason, but Bruce knew better. Jason wasn't the first, nor will he be the last, to fall victim to this new enemy. And like most scum that Batman had to deal with, this enemy was attacking the innocent citizens of Gotham City.

Batman had done the impossible and faced the impossible, but this was something entirely different. This new and mysterious enemy was a virus that had so far claimed the lives of thirty Gothamites. No one knew the exact origin of this disease, but professionals already came up with a number of theories. The origin didn't matter to Bruce, though; finding the cure is his first priority. Batman had been hard at work the last few days looking for a remedy before it got too far.

It had started five days ago when the police found a Latino American man dead in his home. He was killed by an illness, but doctors were unable to determine which kind. The man's daughter that had found the dead body died a day later, along with a close Asian American friend of that woman. The third day, there were four casualties: A doctor, a forensic scientist, the scientist's young son, and a Vietnam veteran who happened to discover the dead body of the Asian American woman the day before.

As for the other twenty-three victims, some were rushed to the hospital, others weren't, yet it never changed the result. They all died within a day of catching the virus. When Jason caught the disease either early in the morning or late last night, Bruce thought that the medical bay at the Batcave would be more efficient than the hospital. He was wrong. He, Alfred, Tim, and Leslie could do nothing to save him. Bruce knew taking him to the emergency room wouldn't change anything, but he had to conceal their secret identities however he could, even if that meant giving Jason the medical treatment that couldn't save him as Bruce Wayne instead of as Batman.

A doctor came in, and both Bruce and Tim looked up at her. Bruce's heart sank when he read the woman's expression.

"Mr. Wayne," she said softly. There were bags under her sorrowful eyes. Everyone who've been fighting the disease have been lacking sleep the past week. Bruce's bags were more profound. Tim wasn't looking so well either, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. We tried everything we could, but not even our best doctors could do anything to save Mr. Todd."

"Thank you for trying," Bruce replied. _Jason is dead. What will we tell Dick?_ He thought.

"May we see him now?" Tim asked.

The doctor frowned with regret, "I'm sorry, but we can't have anyone go into that room. Even after a person has died from the virus, their body is still contagious. I hope you understand."

Bruce nodded, "I understand completely, but is there a way we can see him?"

In response, she opened a curtain, revealing a window into Jason's room, "I'll leave you alone for a moment," the doctor said before walking away.

Hesitantly, Tim peaked into the window. A soft gasp escaped him. Bruce also looked at the corpse, but found no reason as to why Tim would be so shocked. He knew that Jason was dying, and he had seen photographs of the previous corpses. Jason looked not much different than the corpses from those photographs. Perhaps it was the fact that Tim's partner, friend, and would be brother is on his way to the morgue. That thought was much too sobering for Bruce's liking.

"Dick has to hear about this," Tim said after the sound of the woman's clattering heels faded from the corridor.

"I know," Bruce sighed.

Dick cared deeply for Jason. Although they would constantly tease the other, they loved each other like brothers. Tim was much newer to the group, so he wasn't able to form as deep of a relationship with Dick or Jason. Now Bruce thought of it, Tim has only seen Dick face-to-face once.

A pregnant silence passed before Tim spoke again, "We'll find out what killed Jason."

"We will."

Bruce wanted to say that Jason looked peaceful, but he didn't. His face was distorted, like he spent his final moments in agony. Although he was only dead for a moment, his skin was already a pale-gray. His mouth and eyes were closed, but Bruce knew that someone had closed them. Under the sheet wasn't a pretty sight either. The virus attacked his body fluids. He threw up whatever stomach bile was left in him. Bruce knew something happened to his blood, but he didn't know what. Through Jason's grey skin, he could see olive-green veins. How the blood became that color was still a mystery to the world.

"I'm going to donate Jason's body to the Justice League," Bruce stated. He darted his eyes to check for cameras. "If anyone can find a cure, they can."

An encouraging nod from the boy told Bruce that Tim knew that translated to 'We'll join forces with the Justice League to find the cure'. Bruce was always too proud to work with anyone other than his inner circle of sidekicks. Very rarely did he work together with the JLA, but now was the time to set aside his pride and acknowledge the facts. He can't figure this out by himself, not even with the assistance of Barbara and Tim. And because he has hesitated so long, thirty-one people have died...

Including Jason.

_But what about the Titans?_ Bruce wondered. He knew that, while still just teenagers, the Teen Titans were more capable than Batman gave them credit for. They had saved the world more than once, and stopped evil in their city countless times, all without killing their opponents once. Bruce was proud that his first and oldest ward did an acceptable job at leading his team, but that didn't mean he was content with his team members.

Yes, they were powerful, but the Teens, mostly the other two boys, were highly immature. Batman was still debating on whether to trust the Titans. He reminded himself that they were still kids. Because of that, they shouldn't have anything to do with this virus.

But he would need Robin. Surely the team could go a few weeks without their leader. Bruce silently agreed to himself. He would have Tim contact Dick, tell him the bad news, and have him come to the Justice League headquarters.

"I need you to call Dick when we get home," Bruce spoke. Tim looked up at his mentor. He seemed nervous to be given this task. "Tell him what happened to Jason. We'll leave to where the rest of us will be safe."

Tim made a grunting noise but nodded, "He won't be happy, you know. Dick cares a lot about him. He'll be devastated."

Bruce sighed, "I know."

**-oo00oo-**

**Titans' Tower, ****Jump City**

**Thursday June 28, 2012 ****PDT 8:45 PM**

**-DG-**

Robin secluded himself in his room, as he always did during cases like this. He knew all about the virus that sprung out in Gotham. While the boy wonder usually didn't want anything to do with his past superhero life as the sidekick of Batman, he still had loved ones to protect: Barbara, Jason, Tim, Bruce, Alfred, and their personal nurse, Leslie. He didn't want any of them to fall victim to what they were now calling the 'Gotham Virus'.

Tim and Bruce were doing everything they could to keep the virus from leaving Gotham back at home. They had the Gotham airlines do thorough checks to make sure no one infected left the city. They had done their own research, and were now attempting to recreate the virus so they can figure out how to cure it.

For the past five days, Robin had been secretly contacting Tim's alias, and the fourth sidekick of Batman, Cardinal.

Shortly after Dick became the first Robin, Barbara Gordan, daughter of commissioner Jim Gordan, became Batgirl. He enjoyed working alongside Babs and Bruce during his time as Batman's sidekick, but he outgrew that role early on. A few years later, Batman caught an orphan boy named Jason Todd trying to steal the hubcaps from the Batmobile. Robin still got a kick out of that today. Bruce ended up taking the boy home to be his second ward. Jason had dark, red hair and turquoise eyes, and he stood a few inches taller than Dick despite being a year younger.

He and Jason got along pretty well, once you take away their differences in morals; however, Jason didn't become a vigilante until after Dick left for Jump City. It was then that Jason became the second Robin.

Which then left Tim. His parents were very wealthy, and they provided Tim an excellent education- not much different than the education Bruce provided for Dick. Tim Drake was smart enough to figure out the identity of Batman by himself, also learning the secret identities of Jump City's Robin, Gotham's Robin, and Batgirl. He confronted Bruce and asked if he could also work with him as his sidekick. Bruce denied the offer, saying that a superhero's life isn't an easy one. Especially if you don't have powers.

Yet Tim was still persistent. Mr. and Mrs. Drake had also made sure Tim knew how to fight. He showed Batman his abilities in combat, but he still didn't want the boy getting involved. However, his was impressed by some of Tim's other skills, which included hacking, tracking, forensic science, and strategy. Thus Tim became Cardinal.

Cardinal was a secret superhero. Not many people knew he even existed, not even most of the Justice League. This was to prevent Tim from becoming a target. And it worked. Cardinal spent his time in the Batcave helping Batgirl, Gotham's Robin, and Batman through communicating devices. He told them information that Batman would usually waste minutes figuring out by threatening henchmen and other low lives. To Robin, Cardinal was a true hero.

Tim and Dick have only met in person once: Three weeks ago during Mr. and Mrs. Drake's funeral. They were both gunned down by the Joker during a charity party at Wayne manor. They died trying to get their son to safety. At the funeral, Dick got to meet Tim for the first time. While Dick had raven black, spiked hair, bright blue eyes, and ivory skin, Tim had coal black hair that was kept down, dark eyes, and almost pink skin. He was three years younger than Dick and just under his height. After a detailed conversation about advanced subjects, Dick also learned that Tim's knowledge in technology was enough to rival that of Cyborg's.

During their brief meeting, Dick mourned for Tim's parents although he barely knew them, other than occasionally shaking hands with them during charity events. Dick spoke to Tim privately and asked him just how he knew he was the first Robin.

_"Because I met you before," Tim answered. "You were a Flying Grayson. I went to one of your shows when I was younger. And I knew it was you, because I never forget a face."_

Before Dick left to return to Jump City, Tim handed him a communicator of his own design. It looked similar to the Titans' communicator, only smaller and painted black with the Batman insignia on the back. They've been keeping touch since.

Cardinal would call Robin and they would talk on rare occasions. Robin talked about his team back at the West Coast and Tim talked about life back in Gotham in the Northeast. A week before the virus started, Tim told Dick that Bruce adopted him. This was a surprise to him, since Dick and Jason were just taken in as wards, and neither were truly adopted by Bruce Wayne. Legally, they were still Richard Grayson and Jason Todd, but now, Tim became known as Timothy Drake Wayne.

Five days ago, Cardinal once again called Robin, saying casually how some rich guy died from an unknown cause. He called again the next night and spoke in a more serious tone, saying two more people were killed by the same mysterious disease. By the third day, a total of seven people were killed. Cardinal noticed the pattern, that each day, the number of casualties doubled.

Robin alerted his team about what was happening in Gotham. Although he knew Batman wouldn't approve of the Teen Titans helping, he had to do something before someone he loved died from the virus.

Without a sample, they wouldn't get far, but Cardinal had, without Batman's knowledge, given Robin everything known about the virus, including the victims, side effects, mortality rate, and whatever else he could gather.

All that the Titans could conclude was that this was a virus that was either never before recorded, or a new virus entirely. They had to do whatever they could to find the cure. As this being the fifth night, sixteen people would have died from the 'Gotham Virus' in the past twenty-four hours. Any moment now, Cardinal was going to call Robin to give him the ever-growing list of names.

The Titans weren't the only ones helping with the case. Several other members of the Justice League, including The Flash, The Atom, and Green Arrow, were also doing what they could to find a vaccine. Batman probably knows of this already, but Robin was sure that even the Dark Knight should acknowledge when he needed exterior help. And from the League, no less.

The bat communicator Robin had set on his lab table went off, and he snatched it up to see Tim, once again donning his Cardinal uniform. For extra security, Cardinal and Robin never communicated like this without their masks, in case someone tried to hack into their communicators. At the very least, he or she wouldn't discover their secret identities.

"How are you holding up, Cardinal?" Robin asked.

The fourteen-year-old on the other end shook his head, "Not so well, Robin..."

This was more than understandable. Tim works just as hard as Bruce, which is a nearly impossible feat in itself.

"How are the others?" Cardinal shifted ever so slightly in his seat, but Robin caught his uneasiness. Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask, "Cardinal...".

"Just let me read you the list, alright?"

Robin sighed, "Fine. And in order, like you always read it."

Cardinal nodded and pulled out his notebook. He began reading off the names. Robin had a horrible feeling something had happened to someone he knew. He prayed it wasn't Leslie or Alfred. Alfred was getting old, and the chances of him getting the virus is much greater than a healthy thirty-year-old. And Leslie would be at most risk; that is, if another person in the household caught it.

Robin listened carefully to the names, writing them down as Cardinal announced them. Fortunately, none of the names sounded familiar. Yesterday, Cardinal had listed the names of two students and a teacher Robin knew in high school. He was a little unnerved by that, but was otherwise okay. Robin counted through the list again, repeating the names to Cardinal. He narrowed his eyes again.

"There's only fifteen."

"I know," was it just him, or was Cardinal's voice quivering? "There's a sixteenth."

"Who?" Robin demanded. "Tell me! Now!"

Why was he being so dramatic? Tim's hesitation was not only out of character, but it was also starting to irritate him. He didn't have time for this. At the same time, Robin felt very afraid. If Cardinal was this uncomfortable saying the name, then that narrowed down the list tremendously. Was it Bruce? Jason? Alfred? What if it was Barbara? Oh, God! Dick couldn't live if anything happened to any of them, yet he waited for the dreadful answer.

Cardinal swallowed, composed himself and finally spoke, "...Jason Todd.".

**-oo00oo-**

**Batcave, ****Gotham City**

**Friday June 28, 2012 ****EDT 11:51 PM**

**-TD-**

Never before had Tim seen Dick gone so pale. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but it had to be done. Other than the doctors, only Leslie, Bruce, Alfred, Tim, and now Dick knew Jason was gone.

Robin didn't say anything for the longest time. He just sat there dumbly with his mouth hanging open. If he were standing, he'd probably be on his knees by now. It hurt Cardinal to see Robin like this. He knew Dick cared about Jason, but he never knew how much.

"Robin," he said softly, "I'm sorry. We did everything we could-"

"But it wasn't enough," the boy wonder retorted harshly. "Do they know yet?"

"Batgirl doesn't. Other than us and Batman and some others, it's very private for the moment. Jason died only about thirty minutes ago."

Robin turned his head to the side and let out a low growl. It was times like these that Tim reminded himself that this was not the same original Robin with the pixie boots, silly puns, and scaly-green underwear. Dick had grown, and he had seen and been through some pretty horrible stuff. Every bad experience he was put through pounded a little bit of his innocence out of him. Now, Robin behaved more like Batman than the happy little sidekick the whole country adored all those years ago. Robin had seen his parents fall to their deaths, he had been tortured and assaulted and nearly killed by Gotham's worst nightmares when he was no older than nine, and he had been blackmailed by a madman in Jump City to do his bidding.

How Dick kept his sanity was beyond Tim.

And now he had just learned that the closest thing he had ever had to a brother had died by a virtually incurable virus.

"I'm coming over there," he growled.

"No," Cardinal persisted, despite Batman's orders. "You stay there. Batman is going to the League. Maybe if they work together, they'll find a cure."

"I have no choice. If my team wants to come along, that's up to them, but I have to go back to Gotham! You, Batman, Batgirl, Lez, and Al are the only family I have left! I can't let any of you die!" Dick protested.

"And we won't. I promise you."

"That promise won't be enough. If I can't get into Gotham, then I want you all out of Gotham. It's too dangerous there now."

_As if it weren't dangerous before_, Tim thought to himself, "Batman and I are going to the League, but we're not going to leave Gotham. Not when they need us. The others will have to leave. If Batgirl wants to stay, that's up to her and her father. The Batcave will keep us safe."

"Then how did Jason get it?" Robin asked.

"I honestly don't know. But you know Jay, always sneaking out. He probably came across it without anyone knowing. Batman's off learning as much as he can."

"It must be late for you. You should get some rest. When you're fatigue, you'll probably be more prone to catching the disease."

Cardinal couldn't help but scoff. He remembered all those times Tim always mothered Jason and got a scoff in response. "I will," he eventually replied, "but you need to stay clear of Gotham."

"What about his funeral?" Robin asked, saddened.

"We're giving his body to the Justice League to examine," Cardinal stated. "They'll allow us to have a small service after. You will receive a memo for the date and time soon."

Robin nodded. The least Tim could do was make sure Dick gets to say a proper goodbye.

"Take care," Robin said softly.

"You too," he replied, before Robin cut off communication.

Cardinal let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and slumped in his seat. Although he had seen the body, and although he told Dick... no matter how many times it went through his head... Tim just couldn't convince himself that Jason was truly... dead.

It was his parents all over again. Fate hadn't even given Tim time to heal before stealing someone else away from from.

Cardinal growled in anger. This wasn't Two-Face. This wasn't the Joker. This wasn't Poison Ivy or any other villain they have fought before. This was a virus that claimed Jason's life and the lives of thirty others and counting! They had no choice but to go to the Justice League. If the pattern kept going on as it was, tomorrow, thirty-two more people would also suffer and die from the 'Gotham Virus'. He couldn't stand to have that on his conscience.

He supposed Dick was right; it wouldn't do to fight a virus while fatigue. Tim should get his rest.

Tim removed his Cardinal uniform and dressed in the day clothes he had in the Batcave. Entering Wayne Manor, he walked through the seemingly empty mansion just in time to hear the grandfather clock strike midnight. The old British butler couldn't be found in the kitchen or any of the common and dining rooms. He hesitantly checked Alfred's personal quarters and tapped on the door.

"One moment, sir," Alfred said through the elegantly designed wooden door. After a short moment it opened. Alfred looked tired, but he was still dressed in his day clothes, so he hasn't turned in for the night yet. "Master Timothy?"

"Hey, Alfred. I just wanted to check in on you."

Alfred shook his head and gestured Tim to come in, "You shouldn't worry about me. Now come in, I'm sure you want to talk."

Tim was slightly taken back by the offer. Alfred never invited Tim into his room before. He was sure no one else other than Bruce has seen Alfred's bedroom. Tim was even more surprised by the interior. The walls were painted a dark red, almost a brown, and a simple queen-sized bed rested in the corner. The room was just as clean and elegant as the rest of the house. There were two large bookcases overfilled with books of varying genres and sizes. A fireplace was crackled with life in front of a leather chair. Next to the chair was a small, round, wooden table, where an old version of _Moby Dick_ rested, with a bookmark in place.

"Cozy," Tim commented. Maybe being a butler was worth the pay after all.

"Sit down," Alfred ordered. He fetched out another chair- a wooden one that Tim assumed was rarely used. He sat across from Alfred as he positioned himself in the larger chair. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"Yeah. I just told Dick what happened to Jason. He didn't take it very well."

"I assume Master Richard wants to come back to Gotham?"

Tim perched his head up, "How did you-"

"I have known him much longer than you have," Alfred informed. An aged smile formed on his face. "Richard was always more rambunctious than you and Jason. Always insisted on doing things his way."

He smirked, "I guess some things never change."

Alfred chuckled in agreement. Tim thought back to Dick's team. Batman never spoke much of them, but while talking to Robin through his communicator, he told a lot of stories about his team. Very recently, the Teen Titans, Titans East, and all of the Honorary Titans teamed together to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. Dick had greatly inspired Tim to become a great leader.

The soft laughter died sooner than Tim would have liked, "It's stressful, isn't it, Master Timothy? I understand you haven't been a hero for long, and you haven't gotten an opportunity to do much yet, but it appears the burden has already taken its toll." He barely noticed Alfred pouring two cups of tea and handing one to Tim.

"Yeah," he said automatically, "it is. I just never expected... Jason- that he would... die like that. I understand why Dick would want to go back home." He took a deep sip from his tea cup. The warm liquid did little to calm him.

Alfred was right. Being a superhero wasn't as cut out as he thought it would be. Sure, he realized there were going to be failures and deaths, but one of his own team? Why did this keep happening to him? First his parents, now Jason?

_Huh, I guess this also applies to Bruce and Dick_, he joked inwardly to himself. Another chuckle slipped past his lips. Alfred looked up at him in slight confusion, but, thankfully, he didn't comment.

"I believe you should get some rest, Master Timothy. That is, if you have nothing more to talk about."

Tim quietly finished his cup and stood up, "Thank you, Alfred. I needed that," not even Tim was sure if he meant the tea or the talk. "Good night."

"Good night, young master," Alfred said, leading Tim out into the hallway. He closed the door.

He made sure to stay away from Jason's bedroom. The door had been locked to keep the virus contained. Tomorrow that whole part of the house will be cleaned, and many of Jason's possessions will be burned or bleached.

Haunted thoughts of his family formed through his mind and into his dreams. His adoptive father, his real parents, Alfred, Dick, Jason, and Barbara all fell victim to the virus in his nightmare. He woke up screaming in the early hours of the morning. Panting and gasping, Tim collected himself and got ready for the day. While he and Batman continued to work out the cure, like many others already, thirty-two more people will die.

How long he can take this, Tim isn't sure.

But he pushes through anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**

**~E. V. Roslyn~**


End file.
